flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Benford
|Name=Olivia Benford |Status=Alive |Job=Trauma surgeon |Flashed=Lloyd Simcoe }}Olivia Benford is a trauma surgeon, wife of Mark Benford and mother of Charlie Benford. Character Biography Pre-Flash In the months prior to the global blackout, Olivia's marriage had been troubled by her husband's alcoholism, at one point deteriorating so badly that she issued Mark an ultimatum: if he ever starts drinking again, she will leave him. By the morning of the blackout event, however, their relationship seemed to be stronger, and they displayed obvious affection for one another. She was in the habit of leaving her husband sarcastic love notes, such as "You're a crappy husband; I hate you", which they both enjoyed with good humor. On the morning of the blackout, Olivia called one of her interns, Bryce Varley, before going in to work, and left him a message asking why he wasn't at rounds the previous day. She demanded that she call him immediately, and expressed concern for his well-being. At work, Olivia scrubbed in to prepare for a surgical procedure, exchanging banter with a nurse about their respective children. The procedure was just beginning when the blackout occurred. Flash Olivia was lying on her bed in nightwear as a bare-chested Lloyd excused himself to make a telephone call. Olivia was lying on her bed, scantily clad. She sensuously rose and went out to the hall, looking downstairs at a shirtless man sitting on her couch. She smiled and called down to him, "Hey, honey." He turned to look up at her. Post-Flash Olivia and her surgical team awoke to the sound of beeping monitors, with blood on their gloves and gowns. They found that the patient had died while they were unconscious. Olivia received a call from Nicole, her daughter's babysitter, letting her know that Charlie was okay and that she could stay to watch her until one of them got home. A bit later, she was able to reach her husband Mark on the phone, and she relayed this information to him, and let him know that she is okay too. She cut off the call as a seriously injured 8-year-old boy was wheeled into the hospital by paramedics. Bryce arrived while she was being debriefed by the EMT's, and she testily ordered him to get into his scrubs and meet her in the ER. She reassured the boy that everything will be okay, to which he replied, "I know, Olivia," much to her surprise and confusion. In the ER, Olivia and Bryce tended to the boy's injuries, and despite some touch-and-go moments, they were able to stabilize him. She complimented Bryce and told him to close the boy up, but let him know that he still wasn't off the hook for missing work the previous day. Later, she watched news coverage of the blackout event where they described the nature of the visions that everyone had experienced. Tight-lipped with concern, she texted her husband another love note: "I hope I never see you again." That evening, Bryce updated her on the boy's condition, and tpld her that his mother died on the freeway and they have not yet been able to contact his father, Lloyd Simcoe. She pessimistically worried that the boy would end up an orphan. In an effort to lift her spirits, Bryce confided in her about his own experience. He told her that the reason he missed work is because he had been depressed, and was contemplating suicide when the global blackout occurred. But the vision, he explained, renewed his hope for the future, upon seeing that he was alive in six months. He said that these visions were a gift, but Olivia told him that that wasn't the case for her. Bryce asks what she saw and she replied, "The end of my marriage." When she arrived home that night, Olivia and Mark lay quietly together in bed. She asked Mark about what he saw in his vision, and he described investigating the case of the flashforwards, and sensing that he was in danger. When he asked what she saw, she resisted telling him at first, but then tearfully confessed that she saw herself with another man, someone she doesn't know, but for whom she had "intense feelings" in her flashforward. She insisted that she would never betray him like that. Mark tried to comfort her, suggesting that perhaps this future is not set in stone, which seemed to reassure Olivia, at least to some degree.